Amor paralelo?
by Nyroge
Summary: Dicen que el amor traspasa barreras, podras traspasar dimensiones?  Aun en mundos diferentes, los sentimientos no cambian. Aclaraciones dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí va un fic que se me ocurrio asi plop! De la nada, ojala les guste hm ^^, no le copie la idea a nadie, y eso lo digo por que, tal vez exista alun fic parecido, pero créanme, la mente nacio de mi mente, si alguien sabe de algún fic parecido, créanme que yo no lo plageee ^^, y digo esto, asi por si acaso hm , para que después no hayan malos entendidos.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no mer pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting: Canon/AU, extraño,no?**

_Dicen que el amor puede romper las barreras mas grandes, será capaz también, de romper las paredes de universos distintos?_

En una parte alejada de Konoha, para ser mas precisa: en un bosque. Se encontraba entrenando arduamente una chica de unos 16 años, cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura, de un particular negro azulado, y una cara blanca, al igual que sus ojos, que eran una combinación de blanco con un tinte morado, y su cuerpo era delgado y bastante bien formado, debido al entrenamiento y las practicas que la chica se sobreexigia.

Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, heredera de la familia Hyuuga, perteneciente a la rama primaria y por lo tanto mas poderosa: el Souke. Que, junto con la rama secundaria: el Bouke. Formaban el clan Hyuuga, una de las familias mas poderosas de toda Konoha, y dueñas de poderosas técnicas de pelea, mas el inconfundible y famoso Byakugan. Una técnica bastante necesaria e indispensable en todos los combates, parte de su famoso estilo de pelea.

Con todos estos dotes, cualidades y hasta podría decirse ''dones'', seguramente muchos pensaran que esta chica debía ser bastante poderosa ( y lo es), inteligente, soberbia, orgullosa o como quieran llamarle.

Pero ella no es asi.

Es hermosa, inteligente y poderosa. Pero orgullosa, jamas.

Ella practica y se sobreexige, por un sueño. El sueño de ser respetada , querida y por supuesto aceptada por su familia, la cual la trata como si fuera una debilucha, y le recalca todos los días, desde el amanecer, hasta el atardecer, que ella NO merece ser la heredera, sino su hermana menor: Hanabi.

Ver sus caras reprobatorias todos los días, sus rostros de insatisfacción y decepción, era cosa de cada dia.

Pero ella no era rencorosa ni mucho menos. Ella lo soportaba aunque las lagrimas se derramaran sobre su almohada todas las noches.

Y aun asi, seguía adelante con su vida. Habia soportado tanto desde que nacio, pero jamas se rendia, siempre mantenía esa timida sonrisa en su rostro, aun en las peores situaciones. Siempre con una palabra alentadora, aunque tartamudeara, pero alegraba el dia.

Ella s una persona de la que muchos debemos aprender.

Y ahora estaba dando, entregando sus últimos esfuerzos físicos, tal vez psicológicos, para mejorar un poco mas en sus ataques.

Aunque solo una idea rondaba su mente en ese momento.

Y no precisamente en que su familia le aceptara, si no lo que su padre había estado escondiendo en una bodega. Ella era curiosa, pero obediente, y la sola idea de lo que podría haber en esa bodega, le hacia olvidarse por un instante, que ella era obediente y prudente.

Que habría dentro de esa bodega?

Porque su padre lo ocultaba con tanto recelo?

Deberia ver que ahí dentro?

Si, no, si , no, si , no, si , no.

Basta.

Que lo decida la moneda. Saco una moneda dorada de uno delos compartimientos del bolso que estaba amarrado a su pierna, dejo su entrenamiento por un momento y lanzo la moneda.

_Cara: miro_

_Sello: no miro_

La moneda cayo.

Resultado?

Cara.

Genial, si miro! Penso la chica mientras daba un pequeño saltito. Se que esta mal, pero solo será un vistazo y nada mas, lo prometo. Se repetia una y otra vez.

La cosa es como llegar a la bodega, sin que nadie me vea?

Listo! Hoy habrá una reunión del clan, y por supuesto se reunirán en la planta baja, en uno de los grandes salones de su casa, por supuesto, ella por ser aun inferior, no podrá asistir a la reunión.

Veamos… la bodega se encuentra muy lejos de aquel salón, y el problema de ahora es: Neji.

Bah, será pan comido evitarlo.

Aunque la reunión será dentro de media hora, y justamente estoy a media hora de mi casa, creo que me aleje demasiado. Pensaba Hinata, mientras comenzaba a saltar de rama en rama, mientras el viento golpeaba su cara y mecia sus cabellos.

Llego a mitad de tiempo. Perfecto! Mejoro en velocidad.

Entro sigilosamente a su casa y se encontró con la cara enojada de su primo.

-Hinata-sama, la he estado buscando por todas partes, donde ha estado?-

-Etto… e-estaba e-entrenan-do N-Neji-niisan-

-Y por que no me aviso?-

-G-gomenasai! N-no se v-volvera a r-repetir!- hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Esta bien bien Hinata-sama, recuerde que en 15 minutos comenzara la reunión-

-S-si!-

-Muy bien, yo me voy a entrenar, si necesita algo, solo llámeme- dicho esto el chico se marcho.

_Bien, solo debo esperar a que todos se vayan al salón y ya- _pensaba la chica.

**15 minutos después**

_-Genial, que suerte que todos son puntuales! La reunión dio inicio, debo ir a la bodega ahora-_ a paso sigiloso se dirigio a la bodega, utilizando su byakugan para cerciorarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca, cuando lo hizo, entro rápidamente a la bodega y cerro la puerta.

Lo único que vio fueron cajas y mas cajas, y objetos de decoración que ya no utilizaban. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Un pergamino de bordes rojos, y con la palabra paralelo escrita en ella.

_-A que se referirá?- _recordó haber escuchado una conversación de su padre con su primo, al cual le decía que, los pergaminos que existiesen en esa casa, solo funcionaban a base chakra, pero no cualquier sino el de un Hyuuga, aunque tampoco funcionaba asi como asi, solo si la persona que lo utilizase fuera digna de su poder.

-D-digna….- susurro, siempre le habían dicho que ella no era digna de nada.

Lo que no entendia ahora, porque esconder algo asi en la bodega.

Se acerco al pergamino, y mando chakra hacia sus manos, acercándolas cuidadosamente al pergamino. Lo tomo. Nada.

Espero un poco mas. Nada.

Ya estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas, cuando el pergamino se ilumino, y la succiono, metiéndola dentro de el.

Sintio una fuerza que la arrastraba mas y mas adentro de aquel túnel negro y sin fondo, vio imágenes de su vida, y cuando miro hacia adelante, se encontró con una chica igual a ella, y con su misma cara de espanto plasmaba en su rostro. Quizo alcanzarla pero solo se alejo mas, cuando comenzó a ver una luz, que se hacia mas grande y paaaaaf.

Un gran golpe en el suelo.

Se levanto rápidamente, observando todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba en la misma bodega.

No había pasado nada, entonces porque sucedió todo eso?

Salio de la bodega, y en ese momento intento activar su byakugan, pero no pudo, hizo los sellos, pero los dedos se le enredaban.

-Q-que esta…-

-Hinata-sama, que hace aquí- la voz de su primo la sobresalto, dirigio su vista, y vio a Neji, pero este no vestia como acostumbraba, no. Tenia una especia de camisa cerrada por una corbata, y una chaqueta negra sobre el, con un extraño logo en su costado, sus pantalones eran negros y algo ajustado, y usaba…zapatos?

-N-neji-niisan?-

-Usted sabe muy bien que no debe entrar a la bodega!-

-N-neji-niisan! Oh, fue horrible! Entre a la bodega, y-y h-habia un pergamino, y este se e-encendio y me m-metio dentro de el, y luego vi a una chica i-igual a m-mi,y y y y-

-Por favor, díganme que esto no es cierto!- el chico corrió hacia Hinata y la tomo de los hombros, observándola detenidamente, ella no era su prima.

-Q-que c-cosa?-

-Hinata-sama, o quien quiera que seas, ese pergamino te enviaba a otra dimensión! Ahora dime, viste a Hinata-sama!-

-Y-y s-soy H-hinata!-

-Quiero decir, viste a una chica parecida a ti!-

-S-si, v-vi a una chica cuando el p-pergamino me a-arrastro d-dentro!-

-Hinata-sama, bueno, no se como decirte ahora… Esta es una dimensión paralela…-

Aquellas palabras dejaron shockeada a la chica, que solo atino a desmayarse. Su primo alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que esta cayera.

-Vaya, al parecer ni las dimensiones diferentes, cambian la personalidad de las personas- dio un suspiro y tomo a su prima en brazos.

**Un review no le hace mal a nadie ^^**


	2. Es otro mundo

**Aquí traigo la continuación, en serio agradezco todos los comentarios, me alegraron el dia, aunque, sinceramente este capitulo me salio bastante cortito, prometo que el otro será mas largo. El humor aun no empieza, posiblemente comience para el tercer capitulo, y Sasuke? Pssss, aparecerá pronto! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, osea que deidara, sasori, itachi, zetsu, en fin TODO akatsuki, no me pertenecen, sino a la malvada mente de masashi kishimoto, que los ha asesinado T^T( se va a llorar a un rincón, gritando cosas como: buaaaa deidara por que te fuiste, buaa sasori como dejaste que la pelo de chicle te asesinara, Itachi porque te moriste por dios, Sasori por que dejaste solito a Deidara, EL TE QUERIA!)

Nyroge: bueno supongo que nuestra escritora entro en depresión, por 3 vez en el dia ¬¬, asi que bueno, a leer :D.

**Otro mundo**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**En el mundo de Naruto**

Luego de aquel brusco aterrizaje, la chica peliazulada, observo lo que había a su alrededor , con mucho detenimiento, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

Con cuidado se limpio su uniforme escolar, que constaba de una falda tableada, color azul marino, y un bléiser del mismo color, y con el logo de su colegio bordado en el bolsillo superior izquierdo del uniforme.

-Q-que me paso….- la chica se acerco a la puerta que daba a la salida de la bodega. A paso rápido, salio de ella lo mas rápido que pudo, y se encontró frente a frente con su primo Neji.

-Hinata-sama, que se supone que hacia en la bodega?- dijo su primo Neji con voz autoritaria. Pero la chica en ningún momento se sintió intimidada, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, aun manteniendo cierto deje de inocencia en aquellos claros ojos suyos. Aunque lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era la forma en la que estaba vestido su primo.

Sabia que ese tipo de vestimentas las utilizaban solo para fiestas, y en caso de kimonos, para casos especiales.

-D-disculpa Neji-niiisan, pero p-por q-que e-estas vestido de esa f-forma, acaso hay a-alguna c-ceremonia?- dijo aun mirando firmemente a Neji. Este se sorprendido un poco al ver a Hinata de una forma tan… decidida? Pero lo que capto aun mas su atención, fue la forma en la que estaba vestida. Jamas había visto ese tipo de vestimenta.

-Hinata-sama, puedo saber de donde saco esa vestimenta?- pregunto olvidándose por un momento del asunto de la bodega.

-E-es el u-uniforme e-escolar, tu también t-tienes uno N-neji-niisan- contesto la chica bastante extrañada, y mas aun al ver la cara de su Niisan. Por un momento trato de analizar bien la información, y luego pregunto lo que mas temia.

-Hinata-sama, que vio usted en la bodega?-

-Un p-pergamino, s-según s-sabia, tenia que c-colocar una f-fuente de e-energia s-sobre el p-pergamino, y c-colocar mis manos sobre e-el. Y fue allí c-cuando el p-pergamino me absorbio y l-luego aparecistes tu, vestido c-como u-un….- no sabia si decirlo o no- o-otaku.- finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras su primo volvia a analizar toda la información.

-Hinata-sama, oh por kamisama, esto no es cierto, de casualidad viste a una chica parecida a ti?-

-C-creo q-que s-si, y v-vestia de una f-forma s-similar a la t-tuya…-

-Hinata-sama, o no se como decirte ahora… Ella era la Hinata de este mundo! Ella se fue a tu mundo, mientras que tu, quedaste atrapada en este universo!- Neji observo a Hinata, que fue perdiendo su sonrisa mientras se desmayaba.

-Podran tener unas que otras diferencias, pero los desmayos jamas desaparecerán- dio Neji tomando en brazos a su ''nueva'' prima, y la llevaba a su cuarto, tratando de encontrarme una solución a este enorme problema. Sin que nadie, mas que el, y su prima, lo supieran.

**OoOoOoOo**

**En nuestro mundo**

Neji había estado ya unos 30 minutos abanicando a Hinata, cuando vio que esta comenzaba a despertar, le alcanzo un vaso con jugo.

-G-gracias N-neji….- no sabia que decirle.

-Pues decirme Neji-niisan si tu quieres, ya que eso es lo que soy, solo que en otra dimensión – contesto el peli castaño.

Hinata se sento en la cama, y observo su dormitorio, era exactamente igual a su habitación, solo que… esta estaba llena de cuadernos, fotografías de personas, pero en tamaños grandes pegados en las paredes, ropa cuidadosamente ordenada, pero bastante extraña para ella. Comprendia que estaba en otra dimensión y no hizo preguntas tontas.

-Es muy distinto a tu mundo?- pregunto Neji.

-U-un p-poco, e-l o-orden de las c-cosas es el m-mismo, p-pero l-los o-objetos n-no- dijo la chica.

-Entiendo…-

-H-hay m-muchas c-cosas e-extrañas a-aquí- dijo sonriendo, algo ruborizada, su ''ahora primo'', observo la habitación de su prima, es verdad era una pieza de chica, pero no lograba imaginarse, que cosas podían tener en una habitación cualquiera, pero de otra dimensión.

-Etto… Hinata…- observo a la chica- como quieres que te diga?

-C-como l-le d-decias a t-tu p-prima?-

-Hinata-sama- Hinata rio.

-M-mi p-primo N-neji-niisan me dice i-igual-

-Asi que hay otro Neji…-

-S-si, asi c-creo-

-Osea que en esa otra dimensión, todos tienen un doble, por asi decirlo?-

-S-supongo-

-Bien Hinata-sama, primero debo saber de que trata tu mundo.-

-P-podria d-decirse que s-somos n-ninjas-

-Aquí ellos si existieron-

-Y t-tenemos p-poderes, u-usamos t-tecnicas de c-combate-

-Bien, aquí no existe los poderes, lo mas parecido a eso, es la tecnología y los trucos de magia- Hinata asintió, tratando de que toda esa información le cupiera en el cerebro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**En el mundo de Naruto**

Las cosas andaban parecidas, Hinata también estaba recién despertando, mientras que Neji, le traía una taza de te verde. Luego de que la chica despertara y Neji le hiciera exactamente las misma preguntas que el de la otra dimensión, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

-Etto q-que son e-esas c-cosas Neji-san-

-Son kunais- dijo el chico, para levantarse y coger uno en sus manos, para luego mostrárselos a la chica, que los revisaba cautelosamente, y con una admiración muy grande.

-Te gustan?-

-S-si, s-siempre me han g-gustado l-las a-armas… No p-pienses mal de mi- se excuso.

-Jjeje, no importa, es bueno que le gusten las armas, en este universo, serán indispensables- su rostro se ensombreció.

-Este lugar es demasiado peligroso para usted ahora- Hinata comprendio el mensaje.

-N-no te p-preocupes, s-se artes m-marciales- contesto Hinata.

-Veamos entonces tu puntería- le alcanzo la kunai y le mostro cual seria el blanco, Hinata luego de observar el blanco, tiro la kunai, que fue a parar cerca del rostro de Neji- el cual por suerte la esquivo.

**OoOoOo**

**Nuestro mundo**

Hinata estaba intentando comer con cuchillo y tenedor, pero al hacerlo, montones de comida fueron a parar al rostro de Neji, quien, contuvo su rabia, mientras que murmuro en voz, al mismo tiempo que el Neji de la otra dimensión.

-Esto va a ser mas complicado, de lo que pensé-

**Agradecimientos**

**Nyroge: los agradecimientos los dare yo, ya que nuestra escritora aun no se repone ( se escuchan llantos y gritos diciendo: porque moriste sasori! Sin ti no hay SASODEI!) **

**Nyroge: O.O cof cof, olviden eso ¬¬ hm.**

**Yukime Hiwatari: ejejje la escritora también en su mundo amo a Neji, como también amo a gaara, pero ahora esta obsecionada con akatsuki. Gracias por tu comentario hm ^^.**

**Velka98: Jjajajajja supongo que habran mas Hinas, o tal vez no, seee cualquiera se marea con tantas vueltas, pobre Neji, tendrá que empezar a enseñarle todo hm **

**Julissa: gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que lo encuentres interesante.**

**Naaaati: no se me paso por la cabeza lo de Inuyasha en serio, de hecho la idea de inuyasha la ocupe para mi otro fic: Un cupido en akatsuki.**

**Fe-chan-12: see la curiosidad mando a hinata a otra dimensión, me gusta como suena( lo escribe en una libreta de kamisama-sabe-donde-la-saco).**

**Alexandra: gracias por comentar, me haces feliz( la abraza)**

**Dark: mmmm pensare tu sugerencia, esta genial, tratare de adaptasrla a la historia hm ^^(la abraza)**

**Bueno gracias a todos por comentar, ahora….UN ABRAZO HM ^^( los abraza a todos de una sola vez)**

**Y otra cosa, los capis, comenzaran a publicarse mas lento, ya que entrare al liceo de nuevo, pero por ningún motivo abandonare el fic hm :D**


	3. Te conozco?

**Genail, aquí con el tercer capi, en serio lamento haberme ausentado, pero las tareas del liceo, mas mi otro fic: un cupido en akatsuki ( sip, me estoy haciendo publicidad xD) me tienen ocupada, a parte de otras cosas**

**Nyroge: porque no les dices que estas viendo Junjou Romantica hm ¬¬**

**Yo: eso no te incumbe ****. hm**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o habría yaoi *¬*, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ( sabían que tiene un hermano gemelo?) Masashi vive en Japon! Yo ire a rescatarte Masashi( se tira al agua con un flotador de patito) esperame! Yo te salvare!**

**Setting: Canon/Au, extraño no?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aprendiendo**

**Nuestro mundo( digámosle mundo A)**

Luego de que Hinata intentara varias veces coger la comida con los palillos, Neji tuvo que interrumpir, ya que su rostro estaba lleno de tallarines con sala de tomate.

-Hinata-sama, se hace de esta forma- dijo tomando el tenedor y envolviendo los fideos. Con la atenta mirada de la peli azul.

-E-entiendo…- tomo los fideos, pero nuevamente estos saltaron al rostro de Neji, que, con resignación se los quito del rostro un pañuelo, visiblemente disgustado.

-Hinata-sama…- dijo conteniendo el enojo, la chica, que se dio cuenta, puso una carita inocente, mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su boca.

-N-no es m-mi intención N-neji-niisan- dijo con dulzura, el peli castaño solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal acto y con un pesado suspiro de resignación dijo:

-Esta bien Hinata-sama, que tal… si mejor va a pasear un rato por el lugar, pero no se aleje demasiado, yo mientras limpiare este desastre-

La chica asintió y se dirigio a la puerta de salida, ya que de cierta forma su casa seguía teniendo el mismo orden, estaba construida de la misma forma.

Salio y se encontró que todo estaba construido de la misma forma que en su otra dimensión, pero con ciertos toques modernos, casi futuristas, pero la idea de la construcción era la misma, no?

Decidio ir al parque al que siempre solia ir en su otra dimensión, ya la vez rogando que por favor estuviera en el mismo lugar. La gente en el camino la miraba extrañada, mientras susurraba cosas como: Mira esa chica es otaku y cosas por el estilo, pero a ella no le afectaba, ya que en cierta forma, no tenia idea lo que era un otaku.

-_Se comera tal vez?-_pensaba, ya que tal vez hablaran de comida.

Y sin darse cuenta, llegoal parque, habían varios niños pequeños jugando, con atuendos muy distintos de los que ella solia ver en los niños de su mundo. A parte de que sus caritas eran mas infantiles, mas despreocupadas del mundo exterior.

-_Por supuesto, en mi mundo a los niños se les entrena desde pequeños, por lo menos estos chicos son mas felices y disfrutan su niñez-_penso nuevamente la chica, mientras caminaba sin mirar al frente, y con la cabeza puesta en los juegos, hasta que choco con alguien, y para cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos azabaches.

-S-sasuke-san!- grito, sorprendida, al momento que se le olvidaba completamente que estaban en un mundo distinto, y golpeaba su estomago-T-traidor!- dijo, mientras el chico se tomaba el estomago por el golpe recibido.

-S-si es por que n-no te ayude en el examen de matemáticas…- tosio un poco y la observo enojado- eso te paso por no estudiar!- dijo visiblemente enojado. Con un poco de dificultad se levanto, frente a la avergonzada de la chica, que había caído en cuenta, que se encontraba en un mundo diferente.

-G-gomensai, y-yo no q-quise- dijo mientras daba una reverencia.

-Tsk, no importa, pero si estas enojada, dimelo! No me golpees!- grito enojado.

Al momento en que miraba para donde estaba Hinata, pero no la encontró.

-Hinata-san?- dijo, y luego dio un suspiro resignado, mientras buscaba a la chica con la mirada.

-_Vaya uno a saber en que problemas se mete esa chica-_y lo cierto es que le importaba esa chica, desde siempre, ya que tanto el como la Hyuuga eran amigos desde pequeños, como nacio esa amistad? Simple

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba un chico de unos 6 años de cabello azabache, al igual que sus ojos, y de piel clara ligeramente bronceada, sentado en una de las escaleras de su casa: La gran Mansion Uchiha. Apoyando su cara en sus brazos, y estos a su vez apoyados en las rodillas. Para ser un niño de 6 años, tenia un físico bastante hermoso, pero el no lo encontraba como tal, esa era su peor tortura, ya que todas las niñas de su escuela lo perseguían o le mandaban cartas o chocolates, los que luego se los daba su hermano Itachi, otro chico guapo que le ganaba por unos 4 años._

_-Que aburrido- dijo con la cara amurrada y las mejillas infladas._

_-Hola enano!- grito Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un piquete a su asustado hermano, ya que había aparecido de repente._

_-Como que enano! Este año creci 3 centimetros!- dijo el pequeño que intentaba golpear a su hermano, mientras este tranquilamente paraba su ataque colocando su mano en la cabeza del pequeño._

_-Esta bien, esta bien, ahora dime, por que estas aquí? No deberías estar en el jardín jugando con las hijas de los invitados?- dijo con tono picaron, ya que afuera las hijas de los invitados ( ya que se encontraban en una de las fiestas Uchiha) lo estaban buscando desesperadamente._

_-No me gusta, esas niñas son demasiado molestas!- se cruzo de brazos._

_-Ahhhh otouto-san, nunca cambiaras, pero llegara el dia en que encuentres a la chica de tus sueños y…- _

_Itachi siguió hablando (inspirado como estaba) pero Sasuke ya estaba a varios metros de el, mirándolo con una gotita en la cabeza y pensando que su hermano estaba demente._

_-Y asi tendras muchos hijos y yo sere tio…- finalizo Itachi, abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con que su hermano no estaba allí._

_-SASUKE! ME DEJASTE HABLANDO SOLO! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- grito Itachi corriendo tras su hermano, mientras el chico solo corria lo mas rapido posible, ya que sabia lo que le haría: tomarle de las mejillas y estirárselas._

_-Eso dolería mucho!- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo protectoramente sus mejillas._

_Dio vuelta por un pasillo y eligio el camino de la izquierda para despertar a Itachi que iba algunos metros atrás. Bajo la escaleras, y se fue rumbo al patio trasero. Al salir vio que varias niñas lo buscaban asi que se escondio tras unos arbustos, pero se golpeo con algo._

_-Auuuchhh!- ese ''algo'' era ''alguien''._

_-G-gomen Ne!- dijo una dulce y frágil voz, cuando Sasuke levanto la cabeza se encontró con unos ojos blancos, calmados, gentiles._

_-Q-que h-hace a-alguien c-como t-tu a-aquí- dijo la chica. Sasuke se sorprendio de que no le saltara encima._

_-Me escondia de algunas personas, y tu?-_

_-M-me e-escondo, p-por que n-nadie q-queria j-jugar c-conmigo, y l-las n-niñas s-son m-muy p-pesadas c-conmigo- dijo algo triste._

_-Ahhh si? Yo tampoco tengo a nadie con quien jugar…-_

_-E-en s-serio?-_

_-Si! Entonces… te …g-gust….- titubeo, no sabia por que le iba a pedir eso a aquella chica, pero, esta chica era demasiado distinta a las demás, y se decidio- te gustaría jugar conmigo?-_

_-C-claro!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, ''la sonrisa mas linda que he visto'' pensó Sasuke levemente sonrojado, le devolvió la sonrisa y la tomo de la mano, para jugar apartados de allí, donde sus fans no los molestaran._

_Dando paso a una inocente amistad, que perduraría por muchos años, una amistad verdadera, que nada pedia a cambio._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Donde te metiste Hinata-san- dijo Sasuke, mientras observaba el parque, hasta que encontró a la chica, esta estaba en el suelo, con una pequeña herida en la pierna, se había caído.

-_Tan torpe como siempre-_ se dirigio hacia la chica, y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Baka!-

-G-gomenasai!-

-Tsk- saco unas venditas de un bolsillo de su pantalón-_hay que estar preparados-_y se las coloco, recibiendo una sonrisa y un ''gracias'' de parte de Hinata.

-Como sea- dijo cortante, mientras la levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

-N-no p-pensaba q-que S-asuke-san f-fuera t-tan a-amable-

-Que? Tu me conoces Hinata-san- de cierta forma su comentario le sorprendio.

-Ahhh s-si?- dijo la chica confundida.

-S-si- contesto extrañado.

-Etto… yo d-debo i-irme, a-adios S-asuke-san- se despidió la chica, dejando aun mas extrañado a Sasuke, primero por que pareciera que no lo conociera, y segundo por haberle dicho sasuke-san, ya que la chica siempre le decía Sasuke-kun.

-_Que te sucede Hyuuga?-_penso Sasuke, antes de perder de vista a Hinata.

**Mundo B**

**El mundo de Naruto**

Se podía ver a un Neji algo preocupado, mientras observaba la habitación de Hinata, la cual estaba llena de kunais, que jamas daban en el blanco, y que al parecer, el era el blanco, ya que tuvo que esquivar varios ataques de la chica.

-Tienes muy mala puntería- acoto. La chica lo miro con las mejillas infladas. Gesto que el Hyuuga encontró adorable.

-HMPF- bufo Hinata lanzando un kunai hacia cualquier lado por el enojo que sentía, y… oh ironias de la vida, el kunai dio en el blanco.

A neji le cayo una gotita estilo anime.

-Etto… Hinata-sama, por que no mejor va al paruqe, mientras yo arreglo todo este desastre-

La chica asintió y salio de la mansión Hyuuga, en dirección a un parque, al salir vio que todos los edificios estaban en la misma posición que en su mundo, solo que aquí era demasiados…tradicionales, otakus, no lo sabia…

Siguio caminando, sintiendo las miradas de la gente sobre ella, miradas reprobatorias, por el atuendo que traía, su uniforme escolar, no tan ajustado en la parte del tronco, pero su falda estaba unos 5 dedos sobre la rodilla.

-Hmpf, vejestorios, es s-solo mi uniforme…- susurro bajito, mientras se dirigía al parque, el cual no encontró.

-Ayy no, no me digan que aquí no h-hay p-parque!- estaba a punto de hacer un puchero.

-Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan!- grito un chico desde atrás, Hinata no debio voltearse para ver quien la estaba llamando y a su vez se sonrojo enormemente.

-_No me digan que aquí también esta….-_

-Como estas dattebayo!- grito Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara, y con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-N-naruto-kun, e-etto.. y-yo b-bien- se maldecia ya que ella no tartamuedeaba demasiado, de hecho, había superado eso, pero con Naruto todo se iba por la borda, pero su sonrida, ohhh era demasiado para no ignorarla.

-Que bueno, bien, yo me voy dattebayo, vine para saludarte-

-E-espera!- dijo la chica antes de que Naruto se fuera.

-Mhh?-

-Etto…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- s-saber d-donde h-hay un p-parque?-

-Por supuesto dattebayo, pero no es un parque, es un claro del bosque dattebayo!-

-P-podrias l-llevarme?-

-Sigueme dattebayo!- contesto, mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido por Hinata, que no perdia ningún detalle al chico que tenia en frente, este era idéntico al Naruto de su mundo, solo que usaba otra vestimenta, le alegro el dia.

-Bien, ahora solo debes ir por aquí y listo dattebayo!- dio el chico alegremente, pero al ver el rostro de Hinata, agrego- ahha es que Tsunade-baa-chan me llamo para una misión, asi que debo irme, dattebayo- dijo antes de despedirse. La chica lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que su esbelta silueta desaparecio en la lejanía.

Dio un triste suspiro y se fue por el camino que Naruto le había dicho, pronto lo único que vio fueron arboles, hasta que llego a ese claro del bosque que Naruto le había dicho.

Y sin duda era hermoso, los haces de luz de sol daban tenuemente sobre una parte del tronco de uno de los verdes y frondosos arboles del lugar, era como una invitación silencisa a que se sentara en ese lugar. Y como rechazar una tranquilizadora invitación, no?

Se recostó en el tronco del árbol, llegándole el calido sol en el rostro, mientras se daba el lujo de admirar todo cuanto viera en ese lugar. Era tan hermoso, tan… natural, era una naturaleza que había crecida por si misma sin la mano del hombre, era un paisaje precioso, había unas que otras flores en el lugar, y el césped un grueso y enorme manto en el suelo, que quizás hasta donde llegaría.

Cerro los ojos, mientras una brisa levantaba sus cabellos, ahhh dulce aliento del viento!

Pero luego ese aliento, fue reemplazado por otro mas calido, mas relajante, pero a la vez le estaba tapando el sol. Abrio los ojos pesadamente, y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban escrutadoramente. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ante un hombre.

-Ahhhhhhhh!- grito lanzado un puño al sujeto, que en un rápido movimiento atrapo su mano, y luego su otra mano, dejándolas en el tronco del árbol, aprisionándola.

Fijo bien su vista y se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Que hace una Hyuuga como tu aquí- dijo aquella voz, tan tenebrosa, oscura, malvada?

-Hmpf- bufo, causando cierta extrañez en el otro chico, pero no se lo demostró.

-Dime Hyuuga, que haces tu por aquí?-

-Primero que nada, soy Hinata, y segundo cúbrete el pecho, maldito Uchiha pervertido- dijo enojada y sonrojada al ver el atuendo del Uchiha, que mosraba sus bien trabajados pectorales. El chico la solto y la miro aun mas extrañados.

-Disculpa?- dijo cortante.

-Cubrete maldito Sasuke-hentai! C-cual es la i-idea de andarte mostrando…pervertido- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. El Uchiha ahora si estaba desconcertado.

-Ahh si?- dijo Sasuke, colocando sus brazos en las caderas- que me dices tu con esa falda- apunto la falda de la chica.

-Este es mi uniforme escolar…v-vejestorio- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito, refiriéndose a que tal vez Sasuke también la criticara por la corta falda.

-Te escuche, y no soy un vejestorio, tengo tu misma edad- respondio fríamente.

-N-no me i-importa, ahora q-quitate! Me t-tapas el sol- Sasuke debio haber puesto una cara muy desconcertadora, pero lo supo ocultar.

-Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?-

-S-si, S-sasuke U-uchiha, un i-imbecil t-traidor que no me ayudo en el e-examen, p-presumido, a-arrogante y a-ahora p-pervertido- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Sabes, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-

-C-como d-digas, ahora q-quitate del sol-

-Y si no quiero?-

-Hmpf- la chica se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. Cuando sintió un pequeño peso que la volvia a acorralar en el árbol.

-Y si no quiero- volvió a decir el Uchiha susurrándole en su oído, haciéndole subir los colores a la cabeza.

-Q-quitate h-hentai!- dijo la chica haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para que el Uchiha saliera de encima.

-Eres muy debilucha…- dijo.

-A q-quien l-le d-dijiste débil , malparido!- grito la chica y Sasuke la solto, para mirarla frente a frente, con una mirada calculadora, fría, pero que no inmuto a la chica.

-Eso piensas de mi?-

-Para n-nada- contesto con sarcasmo.

-Esto es lo que pienso de ti- dijo, para volver a acorralarla, mientras la besaba, y Hinata solo pudo corresponder.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke volvió a decirle:

-Eso es lo que pienso de ti…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Vaya, Sasuke es bastante osado…**

**Los agradecimientos ^^:**

**Velka98: sii pobre Neji, pero me gusta ponerlo a prueba ajajajajjajajajajajjaja Gracias por tu comentario, y si, tendre que darle a Neji unas buenas aspirinas.**

**Alexandra: con respecto a la personalidad de Hinata de nuestro mundo, es timida en cierta forma, pero con un carácter un poco mas fuerte, y sarcástico, y con respecto a la otra Hinata, es simplemente timida y adorable jajaja**

**Nathita: te recordó un capi de futurama? Dime cual, adoro esa serie xD, y pss pobre Neji seee, aunque a Sasuke me gustaría hacerlo sufrir un poquito, nada personal(Nyroge: es por que mato a deidara? Yo: tu cállate hm ¬¬)**

**Yukki1897: jijiijij viva yo! Esperen eso sono demasiado egocéntrico, pero bueeeh, hey solo si te interesa te puedes registrar en fanfiction, haciendo click en la barrita azul, no se si en sign in, o en la que esta al lado, ajajja, bueno solo si quieres, si quieres saber los detalles para regiustrarte, mi correo esta en mi perfil, al que entras haciendo click en mi nombre de usuario ajjaja hm**

**: ahahahaahh que bueno que te haya gustado, es original? Ajajja me encanta trabajar con dimensiones diferentes , xD ^**

**Drake99999: erlla dijo que coloco energía sobre el pergamino, y a energía me referia a cualquier fuente de energía o calor, como una plancha xD se imaginan a Hinata planchando un pergamino hm? Ajaja**

**Dark: el summary lo dice todo y creo que el titulo también, y no me culpen de spoiler , por que Hinata y sasuke estarán juntos en ambas dimensiones hm ^^, aahh a ti también te digo, si quieres registrarte, hm , haz click en la barra azul, no se si es en sign in, o en la de al lado, pero si quieres información, solo agregame mi correo que esta en mi perfil, entras en el haciendo click en mi nombre.**

**Marcela Nara: ajajs no hiubiera sido por tu comentario, no hubiera hecho la continuación hasta despes, emmm te digo lo mismo, si te quieres registrar en la pagina hm ^^**

**Gracias a todos hm ^^**


	4. Pistas escondidas, verdades

**Ahhhh Gomenasai por no haber publicado antes, pero…tengo una buena excusa, y es que la inspiración para este fic no llegaba, solo eso. Y personalmente creo que si uno va a escribir una historia sin inspiración, entonces no vale la pena. Por eso espere hasta que la inspiración llegara y…ese dia llego hum!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o sino Sasori me lavaría el cabello, Deidara me daría masajes, Itachi me pintaría las uñas y Zetsu tocaria música para mi. Pero estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Asi que me conformo con escribir fics, y pensar las mas geniales cosas en mi cabeza.**

**Nyroge: acepta que solo tienes sueños er(le tapan la boca)mmhmhkmmmgmgmg**

**Yo: guárdate esa información para ti hum!**

**Setting: Canon/AU**

**Aviso: los reviews serán respondidos y agradecidos al final del capi hum!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mundo de Naruto**

**Pistas escondidas, verdades.**

Luego de aquel inesperado beso por parte del Uchiha, este se separo, para observar a Hinata, estaba seguro de encontrarse con su cara totalmente ruborizada, o al menos con los ojos y boca abierta de la enorme impresión por su inesperada reacción.

Nada de eso vino….

Sino un enorme golpe en su mejilla izquierda que lo hizo caer; cuando al fin logro reaccionar, observo con enojo el semblante de la chica, que estaba ligeramente hincada, aun con la mano (con la que lo había golpeado) levantada.

-Pero que te pasa….-dijo conteniendo el aliento, por el enojo.

-¡C-como te atreves, Uchiha malcriado!- al parecer cuando estaba enojada, no había tartamudeo. El Uchiha luego de mirarla de forma desafiante, noto un brillo extraño en los ojos de esta Hyuuga. El la conocía desde mucho, aunque no hubieran cruzado palabra hasta ahora, o eso es lo que recordaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que había algo en _esta _Hyuuga que la hacia diferente a la _otra _Hyuuga que todos comúnmente conocían.

Para darle mas sentido a sus reflexiones; el atuendo que llevaba, jamas en su vida había visto uno asi. Y según el sabia, los Hyuuga eran un clan bastante conservador, como para dejar a la heredera de la rama principal, vestirse de esa forma. Aunque si era sincero, le encantaba su vestimenta, pero obviamente se quedaría callado, y no diría nada. No rebajaría su orgullo, aunque al besarla, ya lo había hecho.

Volvio a observarla con detención, y vio que los blanquecinos ojos con un leve toque purpura de la chica, estaban totalmente atentos a cualquier movimiento que él pudiera realizar. Y fue cuando vio ese extraño brillo aun mas potente.

_Ella _no era la Hinata Hyuuga que él conocía, aunque estaba seguro de haber visto ese brillo antes, pero no se acordaba donde, ni cuando, su memoria bloqueaba aquel recuerdo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto esta vez el Uchiha, notando cierto asombro por parte de la chica.

-H-hinata Hyuuga- respondio secamente, Y ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba su respuesta, la Hinata que el conocía no contestaba de esa forma tan seca, ni mucho menos te sostenia la mirada de esa forma, a no ser que estuviera ante algún enemigo; tampoco seria capaz de vestirse de esa forma. Y aparte de que la ''verdadera Hinata'' tenia un brillo inofensivo en sus ojos. En cambio el brillo de los ojos de esta Hinata, era un poco mas desafiante.

-No te creo-dijo burlon. Mientras se levantaba y se colocaba a una distancia prudente.

-E-entonces no me creas -contesto fríamente la oji perla, para levantarse e irse de aquel lugar, que ya de por si la estaba hastiando.

-Esa es la respuesta que jamas me esperaría de la ''verdadera Hinata'' –el moreno estaba jugando con ella, y la sonrisa de lado aumento aun mas, al ver que esta paro en seco su caminata y le mostraba la espalda.

-L-la verdadera Hinata…-dijo para si, mas como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

-¿Quién eres tu? -volvio a preguntar el Uchiha. La chica se sobresalto, pero luego en un elegante movimiento se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y lo observo fijamente.

-Hinata Hyuuga, de la rama principal y heredera del clan Hyuuga -contesto altanera. Pero Sasuke sabia que esa altanería en su voz y en su porte, era solo una mascara contra el. Aunque la idea de que se le hacia muy atractiva esa personalidad, seguía aun en pie.

-Muy bien, Hyuuga -atino a contestar, viendo como la chica de ojos perlados, volvia a darle la espalda, para seguir con su camino, y cuando ésta ya estaba a varios metros de él, dijo en un susurro que fue llevado por el viento- _Pero aun tengo mis dudas…_

**Mundo real**

-¿Dónde ha estado Hinata-sama?-pregunto Neji con preocupación, mientras veía como su, ahora prima, entraba a la mansión Hyuuga. La chica se sonrojo y luego le sonrió.

-F-fui a-al p-parque-contesto la chica. Y Neji noto que esta Hinata tenia mas tartamudeo que su verdadera prima.

-Sera mejor que suba a su cuarto, yo ya limpie la comida-

-Ohhh L-lo s-siento m-muchisimo-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No se moleste, Hinata-sama-

-P-por f-favor n-no me d-digas a-asi-

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga?-

-D-de c-cualquier f-forma, m-menos H-hinata-sama-dijo la chica divertida. Neji asintió, y luego la chica desapareció por el umbral a su cuarto.

**En el cuarto de Hinata**

-Ahhhh pero que dia…-dijo la oji blanca, sin ninguna alteración en su voz, ya que esto sucedia únicamente cuando conversaba con alguien.

-Eso me pasa por ser tan curiosa…-se regaño a viva voz.

-Pero…aquel Uchiha…- y la imagen de su encuentro se le vino a la mente. Este Uchiha era muy distinto al que ella conocía, este no tenia en sus ojos, grabada la venganza, la sed de venganza y odio que caracterizaban sus ojos, su ceño era mas tranquilo, no denotaba enojo, solo calma, tranquilidad, paz. Su mirada y todo ese Uchiha era tan ecuánime, que su sola presencia la tranquilizo en aquel momento.

Nego con la cabeza de forma brusca.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Apenas lo conocía, o mejor dicho, apenas conocía a _este _Sasuke, como para sacar deducciones sobre su personalidad.

Aunque algo que también noto, fue que el chico le hablo.

¿Acaso la otra Hinata era su amiga? Asi parecía, por que, por mucho que este Sasuke fuera un poco mas sociable que el de su mundo; entablar una conversación con él debía ser realmente difícil.

Aunque…

La chica se estiro en su cama, y observo la ventana.

Aunque, tal vez el Uchiha no tuviera _esa _relación con su otra yo, tal vez la relación que tenían era mas profunda…

¡Basta, Hinata! La chica volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente, regañándose mentalmente, mientras intentaba poner su atención en otra cosa, pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa.

Hinata dio un respingo y miro hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba Neji, recargado en ella, con una sonrisa de lado…esa sonrisa, tan parecida a…

¡Ahh por que no podía quitárselo de la mente!

-¿Qué tanto te preocupa?- el Hyuuga avanzo hacia su prima y coloco una mano sobre su cabello.

-Etto… n-nada i-importante- mala excusa.

-Todos dicen eso, y solo hacen notar aun mas que estan preocupados -la chica inflo sus mejillas.

-Eres bastante infantil…-

-L-lo s-se - la chica se volteo ofendida.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -la chica lo volvió a mirar, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, y bajando luego la cabeza. Neji por un momento se acordó que ese mismo gesto lo hizo su prima hasta los ocho años, y luego, de una semana para otra, dejo de hacerlo. No le dio importancia al asunto.

-L-lo que p-pasa…-atino a decir Hinata, mientras jugaba con sus dedos- e-es q-que t-tenia u-una d-duda-

-¿Podrias ser mas especifica? -el chico le sonrio con amabilidad, para darle mas confianza de que siguiera.

-Q-queria s-saber ¿q-que tipo d-de r-relacion t-tengo c-con…?-

-¿Con?-

-S-sasuke U-uchiha -dijo rápidamente. Su primo desvanecio ligeramente la sonrisa de su rostro, pero no totalmente. Se sento al lado de su prima y la observo.

-Podria decirse que es tu único amigo- la chica se ruborizo aun mas.

-¡A-amigo!- Neji asintió- ¿P-por q-que d-dices q-que p-podria d-decirse?-

-Digamos que…las demás personas con las que Hinata se junta, tal vez sean sus amigos, pero muchos la han ''traicionado'' a su manera-

-¿T-traicionado? ¿A-a s-su m-manera?-

-Bueno, en realidad a la otra Hinata, pero demos un ejemplo –luego de pensar, comenzó de nuevo- Sakura; hace tres años atrás; era su amiga, pero un dia, al ver que un grupo de niños se burlaban de Hinata, al ver el numero de personas, se acobardo y la dejo sola. Ahora dime ¿Quién crees que la ayudo en ese momento?-

-¿T-tu?-

-Habria deseado estar en ese momento para ayudarla, pero no, no fui yo-

-Entonces fue….S-sasuke U-uchiha…-

-Exacto-

La chica luego de pensar en cada una de sus palabras, se le ocurrio preguntar nuevamente.

-Y-y ¿N-naruto-kun?-

-No quiero que te sientas mal, pero digamos que el te considera solo una compañera…-cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a apenarse, agrego:- No por esa razón, digamos que…Naruto es bastante popular, y los amigos, como las chicas, siempre lo estan rodeando, entonces…no tiene tiempo, o mas bien, no lo dejan tener tiempo para conocer nueva gente. Pero, estoy seguro de que si haces un esfuerzo, tal vez Naruto logre acercarse a ti-

Al parecer el Neji de este mundo era solo un poco menos sobreprotector, y mucho mas amable y paciente.

-G-gracias Neji…-

-Dime Neji-nii-san- completo con una sonrisa. -Muy bien, creo que debo ir a arreglar algunas cosas, vendre después a verte- le dio una ultima sonrisa y se levanto, para salir de la habitación.

Cuando el chico ya se fue, Hinata dio un suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, emitiendo un enorme suspiro. Observo el techo, de un blanco puro, y luego se dio vuelta para tomar una almohada, impregnada con el aroma de su otra yo, el cual era el mismo que el de ella.

Escondio su cabeza en la almohada, y luego de estar un rato asi, saco su cabeza de ese lugar y volvió a observar el techo.

-_Asi que amigos, eh_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Muy bien, ahi teníamos el super capitulo hum!**

**Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos:**

**Monidex120: si posiblemente debería ser como ella, pero entonces perdería toda su esencia de Hinata hum! Aunque también seria una buena idea hum! Que Jashin-sama te bendiga (véase Hidan de Akatsuki xD)**

**Drake99999: yeahhh Itachi aquí en este fic es un poco mas jugueton, aunque en realidad siempre lo fue, pero buehh lo quiero por como es (Itachi la mira con brillitos) pero jamas seras el primero de mis favoritos, los primeros siempre serán deidara y sasori hum! (itachi con depresión) ahhh pero igual te quiero hum(a itachi se le quita la depresión) ahhh **_**That life mine…**_

**Nathita: kiaaa hola amiga hum! Te tengo una noticia, pronto apareceras en mi otro fic, un cupido en akatsuki, necesito que me mandes de nuevo tu nombre y tu personalidad, onegaiiiiii!pero buehh see hare sufrir a Sakura , o no seria parte del clun Anti-SUCKRA! Me gusta esa combinación de Suck mas sakura: suckra, pero buehhn JASHIN-SAMA TE BENDIGA CON HIJITOS DE Hidan hum!**

**Fer-prilla: kukuk aun falta para que lleguemos a esa parte, y gracias por decir que te gusta hum! Mi se emociona con estos comentarios ( se seca una lagrima) pero buehhh que jashin-sama te bendiga hum!**

**Julissa: aquí te traje el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y…tocaste un tema bastante importante en tu comentario. Iremos descubriendo la verdad a través de cada capitulo y seguramente muchos se sorprenderán hum.**

**Maribelteka: jiijij pronto veremos a la Hinata ninja entrar a los problemas de la escuela hum! Probablemente en el otro capitulo hum! Tratare de seguir mas seguido con este fic hum!**

**Dark: see yo también hubiera golpeado a un amigo si no me ayuda en un examen de matemáticas hum! O de biología o química hum! Y si, recibió su merecido, ja! Gracias por comentar hum!**

**Alexandra: ajjajaj me gusto el termino Hinata moderna, sono como ''una cenicienta moderna'' que tiene que ver esta película aquí? Buehhh yo no se, pero wooow que bueno que la adores, yo también la adoro hum! Gracias por comentar hum!**

**Velka98: woow que enorme review hum! Pero eso tipos de review me alegran, seee pobres nejis hum! Pero las hinatas aprenderán, hum! Estoy segura, y…yeahh en el próximo capi, hinata entrara a la escuela hum! Y la otra hinata a sus entrenamientos ninjas… como le ira? Lo veremos e nuestro próximo capitulo de…Amor paralelo hum!**

**Hinatta123: cuando dijiste ''que harán los nejis para ayudar a sus respectivas hinatas'' sono tan….Nejihina! también me gusta esa pareja hum ¬w¬. Y Hinata no es tan fácil, no creas que será tan fácil, Hinata jamas será como sakura hum!**

**Nanouchiha: cuando hinata le dijo traidor, fue porque el sasuke de nuestro mundo, le recordó un poco al sasuke del mundo ninja, el cual, como todos sabemos, traiciono a su aldea, pero el sasuke de nuestro mundo, tomo la palabra : traidor, como que Hinata lo estaba regañando por no haberla ayudado con su examen de matemáticas. Ya que sasuke aun no sabe que su amiga esta en otro mundo hum! See y hay dos de todo! Yo feliz me robaría un deidara y un sasori hum!**

**Yukistar: nooo nuestra hinatita no se paso, yo quería hacer algo asi como un alter ego de hinata hum! Pero que aun tengan ciertas similitudes entre ellas hum!**

**Marce Nara: no repruebes tu examen, aquí te traigo el fic hum! Y si quieres registrarte en la pagina, solo debes hacer click en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla, en donde dice: Sign Up. Haz click ahí y te registras hum! Asi cuando quieras mandar un review, arriba te saldré Login, haces click ahí, das tu correo y contraseña y puedes comentar como un usuario registrado hum! Asi que recuerda, haz click donde dice Sign Up!**

**Gesy: ouhhh que bueno que hayas adorado el estilo hum! No se hablar en portugués hum u.u. Asi que le preguntare a mi mama como hum :D**

**Missmurder: woow se nota el fanatismo hum! Y en realidad el neji de nuestro mundo tiene mas paciencia que el otro, aun asi no deja de ser un amor hum!**

**LISTO! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HUM!**


	5. Trust Me

**Hola a todos hum!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishmoto.**

**Setting: canon/au**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mundo Real ( el de nosotros)**

-_Asi que amigos, eh?...-_

-Al parecer mi otra yo es un poco mas sociable…-exhalo, pero luego de pensarlo mucho, cayo en la misma interrogante. No, su otra yo no era sociable, simplemente había conseguido un amigo, que si bien la chica solo lo tenía a él y todos los demás le habían fallado. Entonces…estaban casi en las mismas, y digo casi, porque la otra Hinata sólo tenía un amigo en quien apoyarse, pero algo era algo, y valía muchísimos un verdadero amigo, que mil caras hipócritas que te apuñalaran en la espalda cuando no los vieras, mientras que ella no tenía a nadie.

Tenía cercanos, conocidos o gente que hablara y entrenara con ella de vez en cuando, porque simplemente era su deber o se daba la ocasión, pero amigos. ¡Jamás!

Aunque podría considerar a su primo como un amigo, pero no había caído en esa solución.

Hasta ahora…

Y ahora pensó en que su primo ya debió descubrir a la otra Hinata.

¿La tratara mal o bien?

¿Estara enfadado?

No lo sabia ni tenia ganas de saberlo.

Ahora debería preocuparse por su situación y buscar una forma de salir de aquí y a la vez no llamar demasiado la atención, ni tampoco despertar la desconfianza al revelarse con alguna acción, demostrando que ella no era la Hinata que todos conocían.

_Aunque en realidad nadie nos toma en cuenta…_

Y hablaba en plural por que se refería a su otra yo, que ahora ya sabiendo parte de su historia, la sentía como una sola, como su gemela, su espejo, su reflejo pero no su opuesto, sino alguien que compartía todas sus alegrías y sus tristezas, ya sea en menor como en mayor medida.

Pero volviendo al tema, ella debía tratar de comportarse como lo haría la otra Hinata, así que debía empezar a trabajar en su tartamudeo, y también en su personalidad. Ya que, por muy tranquila, callada, y muchas cosas mas que fuera la otra Hinata y que ella también tenía la mayoría de las cualidades. Era que la otra tenía una personalidad firme y decidida a la hora de enfrentarse al mundo, o al menos al sentirse atacada.

-Bien… hay que trabajar en eso…- se levanto de la cama, y decidio salir de su cuarto, al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con su primo Neji que estaba a punto de golpear para entrar. Hinata lo invitó a pasar.

-¿Molesto Hinata-sama?- decidio poner en practica lo que se había propuesto.

-N-no, para nada…- bien, buen comienzo. Neji pareció notarlo y le sonrió con ternura, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, acariciándole y despeinándola un poco.

-Venía a decirte que olvide un pequeño detalle…-dejó e acariciarla y la miro a los ojos- mañana tienes que ir a la escuela ¿sabes comportarte en una?- Hinata pensó muy a fondo la pregunta. Neji lo tomó como un no.

-Veamos… ¿Qué cosas – demás del combate – te enseñan en tu mundo ¿- Hinata coloco su dedo índice sobre su boca a modo de pensar. Pero Neji se sonrojo un poco ante tal acto.

-P-pues… historia…la de los ninjas por supuesto, matemáticas, psicología, ciencias , lo demás eran mas estrategias de ataques y e-esas cosas-

-Vaya Hinata, se nota que le pones empeño, no tartamudeaste demasiado- la chica sonrió a modo de agradecimiento – pero bueno… con lo que me has dicho, supongo que es suficiente, o por lo menos te ayudará, yo por mi parte te ayudaré en historia. Ahora, debo enseñarte como funciona nuestro sistema, por que como veras es muy distinto de tu verdadero mundo- dijo Neji, sentadose en un escritorio e invitando a Hinata a sentarse .

La chica dio un suspiro y se acercó a su primo.

-_Este será un dia muy largo…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

**Mundo de Naruto**

-E-es un imbécil, arrogante, ególatra, estúpido, tarado, cabeza de chorlito , tal por cual, hijo de…-

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- interrumpió una voz chillona, el ''lindo discurso'' de Hinata, que a pasos enfurecidos venía caminando por una de las calles que la llevaría a su casa.

Levantó la vista, y se encontró con una peli rosada, de ojos color jade y piel pálida, mientras cargaba unas bolsas con víveres y le daba una sonrisa entre extrañada y divertida a la Hyuuga.

La Hyuuga la observó, y luego observó donde se encontraba, era una calle llena de gente, y muchos hombres le daban pícaras miradas a la peli rosada, miradas que la peli rosada no notaba.

-_Hasta en este mundo es tonta…- _pensó, y vió el conjunto que traía puesta la Haruno: una falda color rosa oscuro, una polera sin mangas del mismo color pero en un tono mucho mas claro. Unas medias hasta la rodilla color lila y unas mangas largas, que empezaban desde su codo y terminaban a la mitad de su mano, bastante holgadas por cierto, y también de ese color pastel.

-¿_Sera casualidad o causalidad que ocupé ese color tan llamativo?-_se cuestionaba la Hyuuga, a la que, personalmente no le gustaban los color tan llamativos, tan…alegres. Aparte de ser es color, el típico que todas las chicas utilizan en su niñez, y ella no tenía nada en contra de eso. Pero es que la Sakura de su mundo, SIEMPRE se vestía con ese mismo color, en distintos tonos, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo.

¿Es que quería resaltar mas su color de cabello?

¿Tal vez creía que ese color le venía?

Según su opinión, ese color no le iba, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a verla vestida de esa forma, que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a esos tonos, viniendo de Sakura.

O tal vez por que era una de las más populares en su escuela, y lo que se pusiera la hacía ver bien. Según sus admiradores.

Y al parecer por como la miraban, en este mundo debía tener la misma influencia.

-_Bastarda…-_pensó, sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Hina-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- ¡Se atrevia a llamarla Hina-chan! Bueno, la llamaba de esa forma por que creía que era la Hinata que ella conocía.

-¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma, Hina-chan?- preguntó apunt-ando su vestimenta.

-Ohhh p-por una apuesta…-contesto colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca. Sakura notó aquel gesto y frunció el ceño. Hinata lo notó y las sacó rápidamente, Sakura ablandó su rostro, y le dio una sonrisa. Hinata se la devolvió, sin ganas.

-A todo esto… ¿a quien insultabas?- Ohhh ¿Por qué debía hacer tantas preguntas? En serio, a ella le gustaban las personas calladas y que hablaran lo necesario , pero claro, no todos somos iguales, y lo entendía perfectamente, así que respondió.

-Por que ese idiota de Sasuke me…-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura alarmada, abriendo los ojos enormemente. Hinata no entendió el porqué de su reacción.

-¿P-pasa algo con él?- la peli rosada le envió una mirada entre confusión y desaprobación. Ouch, había metido la pata, seguramente a este paso sabrían que ella no era la Hinata que todos conocían.

-Ahhh e-eso… lo siento, lo había olvidado- se excusó, Sakura trató de examinarla con la mirada.

-Tu dijiste: Sasuke…-dijo Salura mirándola desconfiadamente.

-¿Sasuke..? Yo no dije eso, dije Sake…- mintió rápidamente, y viendo que Sakura le iba a contradecir, agregó:- A-ayer unos familiares tomaron sake, y dejaron t-toda la casa desordenada, ya s-saber, los efectos del alcochol- Sakura ahora cambió su expresión a una de alivio.

-Bueno Hinata, entonces… te dejo…-estaba punto de irse, y pasó por el costado de Hinata, pero luego habló: - Sabes que Sasuke es un traidor, si lo ves, debes decírselo a la Hokage, a mi, o a cualquier persona…- terminó y luego pasó rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Hinata se quedó helada ante eso.

¿Sasuke, un traidor?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya en casa**

Hinata entró a su casa, y subió a su cuarto, a despejarse un poco. Abrió las ventanas de par en par, e inhaló el aire fresco que inundaba la habitación.

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

-A-adelante…-dijo.

Entró una persona, Hinata sabía muy bien quien era, y su voz se lo confirmó.

-Mañan empezará el entrenamiento, Hinata-sama-

-¿E-entrenamiento?-

-Usted sabe, los ninjas deben entrenarse tanto mental como físicamente, así que mañana practicaremos juntos y le demostraré las habilidades que los Hyuuga poseemos, nuestro estilo de combate y defensa ¿de acuerdo?- Hinata volteó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-D-de acuerdo, pero d-dudo ponerme al corriente en un solo dia-

-Por eso practicaremos las veces que podamos-

-Entiendo- Neji la observó, tratando de leer su mente.

-Hinata-sama ¿ocurre algo?-

-S-si, tengo una pregunta…-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- Hinata sabía muy bien quien era, pero no conocía al Sasuke de este mundo. No profundamente. Por que hasta ahora solo sabía que era un imbécil ególatra. Pero al parecer para Sakura y para este pueblo, era otra cosa.

-El…es un traidor…-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Traidor?-

-Traicionó a su aldea, a sus amigos, cercanos y maestros, se fue y no volvió. Bueno…como cualquier Uchiha…-

-¡CALLATE!- Neji abrió los ojos ante aquella interrupción.

-¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a hablar así de él, no lo tienen, ni siquiera lo conocen!- grito la chica enfurecida, obviamente protegía al Sasuke de su mundo. Pero sabia en el fondo que también protegía al de este mundo. Una persona no puede ser tan mala , debe tener sus motivos.

Neji la observó, y dio un suspiro, luego de calmarla, le explicó todo sobre los Uchihas, su historias y las faltas que había cometido. Hinata se tranquilizo y escucho atentamente todo lo que su primo le decía, sin interrumpir ninguna vez. Luego de decirle toda esa información, el castaño se retiró y le deseo las buenas noches, y fue allí que Hinata se dio cuenta de la hora, cayendo de espaldas a su cama y quedándose profundamente dormida.

_Sueño que estoy en un bosque, mas bien en un claro del bosque, y cerca hay un riachuelo, en el riachuelo hay un muchacho jugando, y me está llamando por mi nombre, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?_

_No puedo ver su rostro, es borroso…_

_-Hinata…_

_¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?_

_-Hinata…_

_Aquí este sueño se repite siempre?_

_-Despierta…_

_¿Para que si esto es un sueño?_

_-Hinata despierta…-_siento que me están agitando, y abro los ojos pesadamente, veo primero una silueta oscura y borrosa, pero mi vista se va aclarando, y me encuentro con la figura de… ¡Sasuke!

-P-pero que haces aquí…- ya lúcida, se alejo de él, y miró su habitación. Habia entrado por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Te escuche… la conversación con tu primo… yo…-

-D-descuida, sigo pensando que eres un bastardo- dijo la chico irónica. Sasuke dio una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso de mi?- preguntó el chico.

-P-por que nadie puede ser tan malo, y debes tener muy buenas razones para actuar asi…-Sasuke la miró y se acercó un poco a Hinata- no digo que lo que hiciste fuer algo bueno ..-dijo colocando sus manos frente a ella.

-¿Pero…?-

-P-pero creo que no deberían tratarte de esa forma…-dijo Hinata, y no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke iba acercándose mas a ella.

-Entonces… ¿confias en mi?-

-N-no aun no…-

-¿Puedo lograr que confíes en mi?-

-D-depende…-contesto, y Sasuke ahora la acorralo. Hinata preparo su puño en caso de que intentara hacer algo. Y observo al moreno frente a ella, la luna le daba un aspecto tierno, agradable, y sus ojos le decían que él no haría nada malo.

El chico se acercó aún mas a su rostro y Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando y atenta a cualquier cosa.

Espero…

Y luego, sintió la respiración de Sasuke en su rostro, y la frente del moreno apoyada sobre la suya, juntando sus narices. Mientras el moreno la tomaba por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo, en un extraño pero no incomodo abrazo.

Sentía una atmosfera de paz al estar así, y por alguna razón Hinata no quería separarse. Por que sentía que eso le traía un recuerdo a su mente. Recordaba haber estado con alguien así, pero su memoria le hacía ver borroso el pasado.

Había estado años atrás de esa misma forma, lo sabía, pero no recordaba con quién, sólo que era una posición cómoda y agradable.

Se separó un poco del moreno, y luego recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este, Sasuke acarició sus cabellos.

-¿Confiarás en mi?-

-D-demuéstramelo…-

-Lo hare…- el moreno cerro los ojos, y Hinata entrecerró los suyos, rememorando.

_Esta posición, tan comoda, tan tranquilizante….se me hace tan familiar… pero… ¿de donde?_

**-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, disculpen si agradezo a todos personalmente, pero pronto me debo ir a dormir, y ya estoy bastante cansada hum….**

**Mil disculpas a todos hum**

**Aun asi los quiero hum!**


	6. La conexión

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: Canon /AU**

**AU**

La peliazul se masajeó las sienes casi por decimo octava vez, antes de repasar todo lo que su ahora primo le estaba enseñando. Bueno, no es que fuera tan difícil, por ahora lo único que tendría que ocultar que sabía lanzar kunais, saltar a árboles sin el menor esfuerzo, correr a velocidades increíbles, no sobresaltarse al escuchar un ruido cualquiera.

–_Perfecto Hinatita, como vas no será tan difícil. ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no, lo único que debes hacer para parecer normal es olvidar TODO lo que has aprendido en tu vida ahsta el día de hoy. Claro. ¿Por qué debe ser tan dificil? _– Rodó los ojos hacia cualquier parte que no fuera hacia la figura de su primo que le observaba, indeciso de si, enojarse o reírse por la actitud de la chica. Seguro la oji perla tendría una especia de batalla interior, pues siempre había sido demostrativa cuando estaba enojada –Que no era siempre– y lo que seguramente tenia ahora la chica frente así: era un dilema.

–Hinata-chan – Si , se había atrevido a llamarle de aquella forma, tomando en cuenta que ahora la chica no era su prima de sangre y por que se le hacía lindo – Debería relajarse, lo que le pido no es mucho….creo.

Acto seguido, la chica se levantó, respiró hondo varias veces, cerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo a modo de concentración.

–Hai, no será tan difícil, sólo debo poner de mi parte y calmarme y… –Hubo un gran silencio luego de eso. – Neji-nii-san , déjame sola un par de minutos, necesito tiempo para esto.

El susodicho asintió, hizo una corta reverencia con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ya hubo cerrado la puerta, apoyó su espalda en esta y rió discreto al oir a la chica proferir una que otra grosería. No es que las malas palabras le causaran gracia, mas gracia daba el tartamudeo de la chica que le imposibilitaba terminar sus injurias.

–Serán unos largos días.. –Dijo en medio de un suspiro, el chico pelicastaño antes de salir.

_**Al dia siguiente**_

Neji y Hinata estaban frente a las puertas de la academia, uno con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios , y la otra temblando de pies a cabeza.

–¡Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –Gritó un rubio.

–AHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA– Gritó la chica, que, por ienrcia había dejado una patada en las parte nobles de un rubio que ahora se retorcía en el suelo.

–A-Arigatou, Hina-chan, yo también te q-quiero, d-dattebayo…–Susurró Naruto en un hilo de voz y con los ojos yéndose hacia atrás del dolor que sentía.

La Hyuuga se llevó una mano a la boca, consternada y afligida po lo que había hecho. Lo primero que su primo le había dicho :''No alterarse'' y fue lo primero que hizo.

–Ontoni Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, no era mi intención.

–Podrías darle otro golpe, tal ve asi se le pase lo idiota, hmpf – Murmuró una voz tras ellos, la Hyuuga se dio media vuelta, viendo al recién llegado: Sasuke Uchiha.

–Tch, asi que eras tú –Exclamó con cara de pocos amigos el Hyuuga más grande, observando con frialdad al chico de cabellos azabaches, el que correspondió su mirada de la misma forma, más una burlona sonrisa delineándose en sus labios delgados. Hinata sabía que si esos dos comenzaban una disputa no habría quien los detuviera, asi que se puso en medio de ellos con el fin de comenzar otra plática.

–S-Supongo que S-Sasuke-kun e-es mi nuevo c-compañero de la academia…–Miró al chico esperando que este afirmara y que dejara de lado la discusión, sólo que que el chico en vez de darle la razón, enarcó una ceja.

–¿Nuevo compañero? ¿De qué hablas, Hyuuga? –le interrogo el chico, y antes de que la otra pudiera inventar algo rápido, volvió a tomar la palabra – Que yo sepa, somos compañeros desde pequeños. A ti algo te está afectando y no me quieres decir – Calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y su manera de ser no era asi, por lo que calló de súbito.

–Como digas, Uchiha. Vamos Hinata, es hora de ir a tu aula – Volvió a interrumpir el chico de ojos perlas, tomando a su prima del brazo para guiarla dentro de la academia.

–¡Yo te acompaño Hinaaa! –Un golpe sordo y de nuevo todos quedaron mirando al pobre rubio que rodaba por el suelo, sobándose sus partes nobles.

–¿M-Me quieres dejar sin h-hijos, verdad, Hina-chan? –La chica se hubiese acercado a prestarle su ayuda, pero una fuerte mano le jaló la manga de su uniforma escolar, llevándole al interior de la academia. Su primo quería mostrarle la sala de clases a la chica, y aprovechar el tiempo para darle las últimas indicaciones.

–Dejarás esteril al pobre de Uzumaki –Bromeó el otro, antes de entrar a una espaciosa sala llena de ventanales y uno que otro alumno leyendo un libro o compartiendo sus experiencias con sus amigos en una amena conversación antes de las clases.

El Hyuuga le señaló su asiento y volvió a repetirle las indicaciones a la chica, que solo asentía nerviosa, mirando hacia todas partes.

–Hinata-chan, debo irme ahora a mi clase, onegai espéreme aquí cuando esta clase termine –La chica afirmó con la cabeza, dándole más tranquilidad al chico, que sabia que la otra era obediente, claro, dejando de lado que la curiosidad de la chica le jugo una muy mala pasada.

Ya cuando su primo se hubo retirado, la chica se limitó a quedarse en su pupitre, mirando por los enormes ventanales que, por la altura en la que estaban, solo le permitia una vista del cielo despejado con algunas nubes y cirros.

–Ah~, si tan s-solo p-pudiera estar a-asi de t-tranquila…–Suspiró, distrayéndose con el pequeño paisaje azulado, hasta que…

–Mira que tenemos aquí. Es la pequeña distraída –Habló una voz suave, dejando caer pesadamente su bolso deportivo a un lado del pupitre de la peli azul, haciendo que esta diera un respingo de lo más divertido, sacándole una disimulada risa al recién llegado. Que no era nada más que su compañero…Sasuke.

–¡Uchiha-san! Etto… ¿Q-Qué hace u-usted por a-aqui?

–Soy tu compañero de banco – Contestó, sentándose pesadamente a su lado y de paso pockeandole la frente, divertido– ¿O es que acaso tampoco recuerdas eso?

La chica desvió en seguida su mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y pensando una buena respuesta para el otro.

–E-Etto… e-es que a-andaba a-algo distraída…–Murmuró con voz baja, ganándose la curiosidad de su acompañante.

–Tu lo has dicho – Hinata subió la mirada, para verle y oírle mas atentamente – Estás distraída, lo que no significa que tengas amnesia…– La Hyuuga calló por varios segundos sin atreverse a responder.

–Hinata…dime… ¿Quién e…? –La pregunta del azabache quedó atorada en su garganta, pues una chica de cortos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color estaba parada frente a la mesa de ambos jóvenes, el Uchiha se le quedó mirando extrañado, mas no con el ceño fruncido como siempre lo hiciera.

–Ah, Kon'nichiwaa…–Saludó la chica con voz suave y pausada, entrecerrando sus párpados y enarcando la parte inferior de las pestañas, sonriendo con los ojos. Hinata nunca la había visto, no que recordara, pero por educación le saludó.

–O-Ohayou….–Fue lo único que podia decir, pues ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la chica.

–Tsukiko…–Le completó la chica, para hacer una reverencia tanto a la chica como al chico. Sasuke solo bufó.

–Te dejaré con ella, pero hablaremos más tarde... –Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y salió del aula, despreocupado, pues aun no llegaba el profesor.

En cuanto su silueta desapareció, la chica se sentó a su lado.

–Soy Tsukiko, puedes decirme Tsuki, Mucho gusto –Habló la chica, extrañando a la ojiperla, pues si ella la conociese no se presentaría de esa forma, dudosa extendió su mano, pero al estrechar la contraria, la chica la jaló, hasta que la boca de la contraria quedo cerca de la oreja de Hinata. –Tu no eres Hinata ¿Verdad? ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? –Fueron las preguntas de la otra, que iba apretando mas la mano de la Hyuuga entre las suyas.

–Y-Yo… n-no lo s-sé…– Hinata tuvo miedo, esa chcia algo sabia – E-El p-pergamino m-me t-trajo aquí…–Exclamó asustada, pero al mismo tiempo fue como si la palabra ''pergamino'' tuviera una relevancia tal, que la otra al escucharlo, le soltó con rapidez, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, negando breve.

–¿P-Pergamino?

–H-Hai….

–No puede ser…–La chica se levantó y miró hacia abajo, parecía presa de miles de recuerdos, o asi lo interpreto la oji perla que le observaba sin entender.

–Disculpe ¿E-Está bien…?

–¿Y-Yo? ¿Eh? ¡Claro que lo estoy! Por favor disculpa que me haya portado de esa manera contigo, es solo que… Nah, olvidalo, son estupideces mías –La mirada aterrada de la chica, fue cambiado de pronto a una llena de curiosidad y expectación.

El profesor llegó y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, los que estaban fuera del aula también, asi que el Uchiha volvió para ocupar el asiento a un lado de la peli azul que ya se había semi-despedido de la chica de nombre Tsuki. Todos en silenio, mientras el profesor pasaba lista y comenzaba la clase.

Hinata intentando parecer normal, Sasuke mirándole extrañado de reojo y Tsuki….

–_Ella…no puede ser…se suponía que el portal…El portal se ha vuelto a abrir…_–Y por último dijo unas palabras, tan…pero tan suaves , lentas y bajas, que nadie pudo escuchar, pero que significaban la llave para todo esto.

**Sugerencias, criticas, etc. No amenazas**

**Click aquí para que la fuckin' escritora siga con el fic**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	7. ¿Qué has hecho?

**Hola criaturitas, tal cuál como actualicé mi fic de Un Cupido en Akatsuki, vengo a actualziar acá. ¡Ja! ¿Creían que era las que por dejar un fic botado un año no lo continuaría? ¡Pues tienen razón! (?) okno.**

**Me dio por continuarlo, más bien,hacer algo diferente a lo de siempre, no quiero encerrarme en la rutina, asi que decidi volver a mi pasión: escribir fics~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting: En éste capítulo : AU**

**Advertencias: Las de siempre, no puedo prometer personajes totalmente IC's, pero hago un intento. SI estás aquí es por que te gusta la pareja y eso es cool y si no, no tengo idea que haces acá. **

**Enjoy**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Un portal abierto, un portal abierto. ¡Eso demuestra mi teoría de los mundos paralelos! ¿Cuántos más existirán? ¿Cuántos más se abrirán? Esto, éste tema es fascinante y a la vez que se abran más es contraproducente. No debería quedarme aquí, debo hacer algo. ¡Ya sé! Debo preguntarle sutilmente como es que ella ha llegado hasta aquí, todo, sin parecer sospechosa…_

Palabras como esas pasaban por la cabeza de uno de los estudiantes en esa academia, el estudiante sólo alzó los ojos y frunció ligeramente sus ceño, fingiendo prestar atención en clases a lo que el profesor les enseñaba, mas su cabeza sólo podía quebrarse, intentando buscarle explicación a algo de lo cuál tenía la más mínima información, llegaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar, así que finalmente se rindió, y dejó que las palabras de la clase pasaran a través de sus orejas sin que pudiera entenderlas.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos negro-azulados anotaba absolutamente todo lo que decía el profesor…¡Mal hecho! Alguien debería enseñarle el concepto de tomar nota, pero claro, esto no pasó por alto a la mirada del chico pelinegro que vio como cada espacio, cada línea de ese cuaderno se iba llenando de miles de palabras. La idea de tomar nota era escribir en un párrafo o dos lo que el profesor decía, pues a veces éstos mismos repetían el mismo tema una y otra vez pero usando diferentes palabras; algo que la chica a su lado no parecía entender, o más bien, intentando parecer normal, de éste mundo, pero claramente Sasuke no sabía eso, ¿cierto?

El timbre rápidamente sonó y el profesor con una amable sonrisa les dijo que estudiaran por que la próxima semana tendrían un examen de lo que había estado hablando, y que por favor se cuidaran. Sasuke con cierta gracia, veía como Hinata anotaba incluso las palabras del profesor que no tenían que ver con la materia.

''_Bien , mis pupilos, espero que hayan puesto atención, y nos veremos la próxima semana en el exa-'' _Sasuke ha cerrado el cuaderno,y Hinata ha alzado la mirada confundida y ligeramente asustada por que no podrá anotar esa tan importante información.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó ella intentando abrir el cuaderno, mas la pesada mano del pelinegro se ocupo de que esto no surtiera efecto. El chico sólo enarcó una ceja con esa forma de reaccionar y se acercó un poco, como para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si el profesor hubiera dicho que nos mataría a todos la próxima semana, ¿lo habrías escrito también?

Hinata alzó el dedo índice y abrió la boca para contestar, pero al analizar lo que acababa de escuchar y mirar la cara del otro, y esa expresión supo en seguida –no muy para su gusto- que Sasuke tenía la razón, así que sólo bajó ese dedo y al mismo tiempo su mirada. Aquello había extrañado muchísimo más al de ojos oscuros. La _Hinata _que él conocía le habría golpeado en el vientre, o aplastado el pié con el zapato, pero ésta chica sólo se quedó quieta sin hacer nada, sin embargo esa reacción la había visto antes, pero…¿donde?

Cuando alzó la mirada, más bien , cuando _despertó _miró a la muchacha y quiso decirle algo, pero ésta se levantaba nada más de su asiento .

-Oye, ¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó ésta vez el pelinegro, deteniéndose al instante. ¿Qué le importaba a él a donde fuera su compañera de clase de todas maneras? Pero lamentablemente, tal cuál como los mensajes de chat en la computadora, no podías borrar lo que habías dicho, y eso le llevó a formularse una oración más para que esa pregunta tan tonta de su parte no se hubiera notado. Sasuke Uchiha no podía quedar en ridículo.

-A un sitio al que no puedes ir. –Respondió Hinata, para la mala suerte del pelinegro, la chica había escuchado perfectamente y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida, olvidando las recomendaciones de su ''primo'' Neji. Sasuke se quedó en su sitio, cuando sus pies solos comenzaron a moverse tras la chica; habían varias cosas que molestaban al cabellos de azabache y uno de ellos eran el no poder entender algo, él, siendo un _genio _no podía simplemente no analizar algo y ser entendido por él, pero vamos, a todos nos ocurría eso.

En cosa de segundos el chico había alcanzado a Hinata y caminaba casi pisándole los talones .

-¿A dónde vas? –Volvió a preguntar, arrepintiéndose la verdad de haberlo preguntado, haciendo que la chica voltease a él y le mirase con extrañeza.

-Te dije, a un sitio al que no puedes ir. –Y al contestar, cerró una puerta en sus narices. ¿Cuándo es que había entrado a un lugar de todas formas? Apretó la quijada entonces y posó la mano en la perilla, pero al instante sintió miradas sobre él, lo que le hizo deslizar su mirada hasta la puerta, donde un simple dibujo de un monito de palo con falda mostraba que aquel era el baño de chicas. Soltó la perilla al instante y sonrojado. Miró a los que se hallaban ahí dándoles su peor cara para que dejasen de mirar, menos una, una que parecía enojada y se acercaba a él a paso firme, provocando que el pelinegro guardase las manos en sus bolsillos. ¿Qué querría él ahora?

-Uchiha, sabia que eras raro, y que no puedo meterme en tu cabeza, pero no esperaba que fueras capaz de meterte a un baño de chicas.

-No, no soy capaz ni me interesa, pero veo que te intereso tanto que estás pendiente de qué hago y que no. –Se defendió rápido el otro, sonriendo victorioso cuando una mueca de disgusto apareció en la cara de Neji, que tras cerrar los ojos los abrió, ya más calmado. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, él hacía algo similar cuando necesitaba calmarse.

-Como sea, mi trabajo después de todo es cuidar de mi prima.

-¿Hinata? Por favor, tiene suficiente edad para cuidarse sola.

-La tiene, pero mientras me tenga a mí cerca lo haré.

-¿Qué eres su guarda espaldas? ¿Acaso te pagan?

-No, pero es algo que hago con gusto. –La verdad es que no le era demasiado agradable cuidar de Hinata, lo hacía, pero quizás el Uchiha tuviera razón en eso, y sólo estaba siendo demasiado obvio con todo, pero no fue en balde el comentario, pues pudo notar aunque fuese mínimo, una reacción de molestia de parte del pelinegro. Sasuke obviamente notó eso, al mirar la sonrisa triunfante que se pintaba en la boca del que consideraba su rival desde hace años, debía ser por que era parecido a él, tan petulante y orgulloso que le asqueaba, pero había algo más, era esa sensación rara que te hacía enojarte contigo mismo y al mismo tiempo culpar al resto, pero sólo era una sensación leve, levísima que sacó miles de dudas de esa cabeza oscura. El Uchiha ya planeaba contestar algo, pero la puerta se abrió y una voz se escuchó.

-¡Neji nii-san! –La chica se acercó a su primo, y miró la guerra de miradas entre los dos hombres de ahí, algo confundida.- E-Etto…¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, no interrumpes nada, Hinata.-Respondió el de cabellos largos, aún mirando Sasuke para después enfocarse en Hinata. – Por cierto, ¿Qué te dije de esperarme? –La chica sólo miró hacia abajo, aunque subió la mirada ligeramente molesta y extrañada.

-No te enojes, pero, creo que es vergonzoso tener que esperarte para que me acompañes al baño, ¿no crees? –En eso Neji se sonrojó tal cual el Uchiha había hecho unos segundos antes pero puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para que ésta comenzara a caminar.

-Andando, Hinata-sama.

El pelinegro se quedó viendo esa escena sin saber demasiado qué decir o hacer, ¿qué haría igualmente? ¿Otra guerra de miradas? No, él no estaba para eso aunque muchas veces cayera en esa clase de cosas. Se hubiera girado, pero algo llamó su atención un grito de advertencia.

-¡Hinataaaa!

Sasuke se giró y vio como una pelota de fútbol iba directamente y a una velocidad terrorífica hacia Hinata, Sasuke sólo apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, como sintiendo cierta empatía por el dolor que la chica iba a sentir, que serían seguro una buena jaqueca por dos días, sin embargo la chica se giró a una velocidad increíble y en un solo golpe con la mano lanzó a volar de regreso la pelota golpeando en pleno vientre a uno de los jugadores, tirándole al suelo, y sacando risas de burlas de sus compañeros, que, aún riéndose de él le fueron a ayudar. Más sorprendente aún, Neji tomó a la chica de los hombros y parecía regañarla por algo, un par de cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad, y mirándo a todos lados, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí, como queriendo esconderla de algo.

-¿Qué…acaba de pasar…? –Se preguntó Sasuke, ya que en una fracción de segundo la chica se defendió, como si supiera que la pelota venía hacia ella, como si ya supiera que fuera a pasar, como algo que hubieran practicado con anterioridad, más bien, le sorprendió cómo se defendió de aquello, parecía como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, pues en ningún momento mostró una emoción como el miedo en sus ojos, parecía algo tan..normal…

-Hinata…_¿qué has hecho…?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Siles gusto, favor de dejar review en el cuadradito de ahí abajo, no importa si no tienes cuenta. ¡Atrévete! Y si tienes críticas las recibiré con gusto, claro, si son constructivas, por que criticas de gente intelectual que gusta de mofarse del resto por que sabe más que uno no me parece una crítica constructiva.**

**Esup, espero les haya gustado, y no me maten, sólo no tuve inspiración por unos buenos meses, y eso. Las quiero, mis lectoras~**


End file.
